That Good
by Whimfu1
Summary: Stella finds herself in precarious situation after Jordan asks for her friend's, Lincoln Loud's, number. The reason, according to the high school graduate, is that she recently had a very eventful reunion with the white haired man. Intrigued by the story, Stella goes to find out for herself if the rumor was true.


**Whimfu1 here. How's it going? It's been awhile hasn't it? In general, I've not been writing stories compared to trying to finish my last year at college, trying to draw more, and working on my game. It was nice to have finished a majority of my stories before doing this ridiculous project but sometimes you do need to relax.**

**Most of my creative juices are going to creating my Parody Loud House Game right now, so don't expect too many stories from me. In fact, many of the stories I was working on secretly have been converted to fit the game's story big ones were going to be oneshots with Lincoln paired with Luna, Luan, and Lisa but they fit better in the game than on their own. With that being said, I do miss writing smaller things to post even if it's just for a joke. I got to write 10 main girl stories, a main plot line, 6 side girl stories and also create all the art. It's a lot.**

**In general the progress on the game is slow. I'm honing my drawing and have done well with imitating the Loud House style and I can confidently say! It's probably not going to fit. The feel works for a cartoon but not for the dating sim aspect. I need to mature them up quite a bit. I'm playing with styles at the moment so it will take awhile. I'm trying for more cartoony than anime (I know what anime translates to) but that middle ground is hard to get at my ability.**

**Anyways, as a break from everything, I sat down and pumped this little oneshot in a day. The first initial scene was the main idea I had tried to run with, and it slowly devolves from there. This jokey story aims more to the comedy style of 'It just kinda happened'. It's quick, it's dirty. And sometimes that's enough to clear your head.**

**I don't tend to do A/N on "Changing Hearts" so it will be a long time until I reach out again. Either way, good luck to my fellow writers and have a nice day.**

* * *

"Stella," the Filipino teen stopped her drink selecting to look back over her shoulder. With so many people at this graduation party, you were bound to run into people you know. In this case, the person who called her name was an old classmate from all the way back in elementary. Back then she was called Girl Jordan, now, post high school graduation, she was known as just Jordan. "H-hey, how's it going?"

Stella sped up her choosing and pulled out a cola from a tub of ice. Standing up straight, she examined the white girl. Jordan was a very typical high school girl with a good sense of fashion but still emanating a child like feel. She was a young woman and would probably have a sudden spurt of adulthood in college. For now, she was the unassuming high school sweetheart every story romanticized.

In comparison, Stella hadn't changed much. Other than pants, her gamer brother's influence directed her to a more relaxed style. Rather aloof, she hung out with a nerdy crowd. She wore a plain tee and comfortable pants. Her metabolism kept her thin and she was still taller than most teen girls her age.

It's not like they were from different worlds or rungs of the school hierarchy, they both were friends of the host Cookie, but it was strange to be called out by one another.

"Oh, hey Jordan…" the tanner girl's voice trailed a bit due to awkwardness. Her eyes traced over the other as she struggled to find some words. Jordan's mouth was about to move but then closed as she thought again while scratching her neck. "Is- is everything alright?" Stella asked.

"Huh," the question shocked the braided girl out of her stupor. "Oh, everything's fine. Um, I just wanted to ask… umm…" Jordan shifted her feet anxiously.

"Yes?" Stella raised one of her dark eyebrows.

"Do you have Lincoln Loud's number?" The teenage girl finally managed out.

"Huh," the taller teen watched as an embarrassed blush came to the questioner's face.

"Look, it's nothing." Two well manicured hands waved it off. "Just forg- actually no. You're his friend. Could you just ask him to call me or something?"

"Whoa, whoa." Stella put up her own hands before the girl became frantic. "Are you… interested in Lincoln?"

"Well…" Jordan looked around in a nervous fashion. "Kind of."

"C'mon, Jordan. I'm not going to give my friend's number without a bit more information." To be honest, Stella was fully prepared to give Jordan Lincoln's number. Even with her lack of romantic enthusiasm, the chill teen wasn't opposed to setting up her friend. There was a bit of fun in it. The juicy information she craved though was quite unexpected.

"Look…" Jordan bit her pink lip. Two wide eyes looked around the room to see if anyone was in earshot. Still worried the light brown brunette lent in to whisper in the other's ear. "I wasn't expecting it to be _that_ good, is all."

"...What?"

Jordan backed up to a normal conversation range but kept her voice low. "It was good, okay? It was unexpected." She rubbed her own arm nervously.

"Wait, do you mean-"

"Yes, we had sex okay?!" The brunette's eyes glared at the tall teen, angry she had to actually admit it so plainly. "It was good. End of story. Just give me his number."

Stella looked at her compatriots with wide eyes. She held her drink steady even as other party members pushed passed her to get their own. As the Asian teen digested the info, the pair moved away from the drink area to a more secluded part of Cookie's graduation party. Away from prying ears and loud music, Stella decided to get to the nitty-gritty.

"Are you… trying to booty call Lincoln?"

"Fine, yes!" Jordan wanted to slam her head into the wall. "I want Lincoln to fuck me again! It was that good!"

"Whoa…" Stella took a sip of her cola.

"Look it was just… I don't know." The white girl scratched her arm like a nervous drug addict. "Can you just give me his number. I've been working through this in my head and it'd be better if I could just meet up with him again."

"Dude, you're really making a booty call."

"I know!" Jordan covered her face in indignation. "It's embarrassing but I'm desperate."

Several thoughts rushed through Stella's head. Here was a girl trying to booty call one of her male friends. It was totally out of left field. Sure, Lincoln was one of the better looking of her nerd friends… but was he booty call material?

"Um… I don't know."

"C'mon, Stella." the teen girl whined. "It's just his number."

"I know…" she took another shocked sip of her cola. "But could you at least give me a bit more on why you want his number?"

The conversation came to a halt as the one who made the original inquiry considered. Jordan's demeanor changed from being tiffed to nervous again then to shy embarrassment. Her lips pursed like a spoiled child as she finally agreed.

"So if I tell you about what happened… you'll give me his number." Jordan played with a hanging bit of her hair.

Stella gulped, the mood had become much more salacious. Her curled tips bobbed as she nodded.

"Okay…"

* * *

So it was just yesterday.

Yes, yesterday!

Hey!

Would you be quiet?!

You wanted to hear about it, so I'm telling you!

So yeah, it was yesterday.

Recently, I had a mutually break up with my high school boyfriend. He's moving out of state for school and I wasn't up for a long distance relationship. We thought, why not spend our before college Summer getting with some new people and try some stuff. So we broke up and I was feeling randy.

Since we've graduated, I've received a load of invitation for graduation parties. Jumping from one to another, I eventually ran into Lincoln at a mutual friend's party. It had been awhile and things were slowing down because it was late and we ended up talking.

So in general, I was a bit on the prowl. Lincoln has always sat at a weird place in my heart. I don't think I love him. I saw him as crush potential as a kid. And eventually he faded into memories as that quirky kid that I'd see around.

It was a spur of the moment thing.

I was poking a bit of fun at him for being single throughout high school when it happened. The joking eventually turned into flirting. Then eventually I asked him to come over to mine. He agreed and we stopped by a gas station to buy some condoms.

He was super nervous, as it turned out he was a virgin. So we started with a bit of making out, turning it into a bit of a game. Then I led his hands up to feel me…

Then things started getting weird.

Not fetish weird!

Nothing like that… but I started feeling weird.

I started making noises even I was surprised by. We started getting naked and I felt impatient at his fumbling. I ended up putting the condom on him… then…

* * *

Jordan's red face had reached its peak and she used her collar to cover it. "Could we leave it at that?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Stella was too intrigued for her to stop before the juicy part. "W-what did he do?"

"I-it's hard to explain." Jordan still spoke through the comfort of her cotton collar. "It wasn't just one thing." A dreamy blur came to her eyes as flashes of the night came to her. "There was this moment while he was on top of me. My arms were wrapped around him as he was pressing into me. I was breathing heavy and I suddenly begged him to bite my neck." Stella nearly gasped. "I know! I've never been into that thing before but with Lincoln… there was just some moments when I asked him to do things I never asked my old boyfriend."

"..." Stella felt little desire to respond.

"This is like super embarrassing…" Jordan found herself trying to hide in plain sight more and more. "Can I get Lincoln's number or not?"

"Oh… umm, sure." Stella slowly took out her phone and scrolled down to the 'L's. "Give me your number and I'll send it to you."

"Great!" A new exuberance filled the white girl that almost caused the other to jump. With a quick exchange or contacts, Jordan was quick to leave with her prize.

Stella was left with nothing but her drink and a sense of dread upon going to Clyde's later.

* * *

Clyde's graduation party wasn't so much a party as a family and friends get together. His friend group was close knit, his parents had invited more people than he really wanted. It was more of a formality for them than Clyde.

Hanging off to the side with her other friends, Stella felt anxious as people started leaving for any number of reasons. She would have left too, but something was keeping her there. Being best friends, Lincoln had opted to stay to the very end and help… and so did Stella. She found herself picking up cups and other trash left by the attendees. Eventually things became manageable for Clyde's family, creating a great point to make a departure.

"Thanks for the help, Lincoln, Stella!" Clyde waved from the lit doorway of his home.

"No problem!" Lincoln waved back more enthusiastically than his female friend. "See you later." The door soon closed, leaving both the white haired boy and the black haired girl to walk back to their cars. But Stella seemed to be walking slowly, pondering something. Looking back, Lincoln saw his pensive friend. "Um, hey Stella? You okay?"

The sudden sound of his voice in the night time air, caused the teen to jump. "Me?!" Stella tried to laugh it off. "I'm okay… umm, hey…"

"Yeah?" The white haired teen put his hands into his pocket.

"So I ran into Jordan today."

Lincoln found himself choking on his own spit. A large coughing fit coming from the sheer shock of hearing of a very specific name. A solid minute passed as he tried to rangle in his own throat. With a finally set of airy coughs, he managed to squeeze out a couple of words.

"D-did you now...:"

"Um, yeah…"

"..."

"..."

"Want to go to your house and talk about it in private?" Stella asked with a heavy weight currently in her stomach.

"Um… sure…"

* * *

The Loud sisters ate their cereal in silence. Eyes looked at each other, simply confirming that what happened last night definitely happened. Sounds of movement finally came from the only missing Loud.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln." The sisters picked up on a distinctly feminine voice. "I wasn't expecting to stay the night."

"No, it's fine." Everyone recognized the voice of their brother. "You still had a good time right?"

"Oh yeahhh."

"That's good, I'm happy. Would you like a cup of coffee or something?"

"Oh… I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome." Oh crap, oh crap, the sisters started thinking.

"It's no trouble. Let's go downstairs."

"Lana, Lola." Lori called the twins to attention. "Why don't you two take Lily out back to play."

The two blonde middle schoolers had smiles of appreciation. Quickly grabbing the youngest sister and rushed out of the dining room.

"But I wanted to hear who won the wrestling match!" The Loud's youngest daughter shouted out before being dragged away.

Lori glared at her sporty sister. "You just had to say wrestling."

"What was I supposed to say?!" Lynn Jr. harshly whispered back.

"That girl really took a pounding! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan's joke earned a large sigh that was short lived as thuds of two pairs of feet came from the stairs.

"Good morning girls." Lincoln came in wearing the very minimal for being around them. No one really greeted him back, instead they waited with bated breath for the girl he brought home to walk in. With less enthusiasm, Stella walked into the room. Luna internally cheered at having guessed correctly.

"Um, good morning." The Filipino girl looked around the room. This time they did return the gesture in kind but with an air of awkwardness prevalent over them.

"Go ahead and take a seat." The white haired teen pointed at an empty pair of chairs. Following the finger, she sat down. "Does anyone want coffee?" Counting off several hands, Lincoln went into the kitchen to get things ready.

A silence returned to the room as spoons clinked against cereal bowls. The sisters took note of Stella's bedhead and light blush. Stella noticed how often the girls were glancing at her.

"I'm sorry." The high school graduate told the sisters. "I didn't mean to be so loud last night."

"..." The sisters had stopped eating and focused on their bowls.

"I've never been a screamer… not until last night…" the sisters just maintained their stern silence. "I just wasn't expecting it to be _that_ good!"

"Ehh, ehh, she said it!" Luan jested to no one particular.

"Stella, it's cool dude." The rocker shrugged. "Sometimes you just have to scream and yell."

"Umm, how much did you hear?" Stella asked hesitantly.

"I mean," Lori couldn't make eye contact and looked away from her. "The walls here are paper thin."

"And your union was very vocal." A monotone voice commented.

"If I may ask," Lisa, so dubbed maturest young one allowed to stay, started. "When your legs gave out was it due to pleasure or the fact you had been coopilating for two hours straight."

"And like what do you mean by fuck me silly?" Leni also wanted to know.

"Oh my god, you heard everything." Stella covered her face. A brief moment of Jordan's reaction came to mind and she realized that she owed her an apology.

"Uh yeah, we did." Lori still had her head faced the opposite direction. "We aren't saying stop… but maybe you could do it at your house next time. Also don't beg for him to do you raw."

"Oh my god!" Stella's forehead slammed against the table. "It was in the heat of the moment! I promise he didn't do it!"

"Coffee's ready!" Lincoln entered the room with a large pot of joe and several mugs.

"Literally awesome! Thanks, Lincoln." Lori finally turned back with a fake smile. "How was Clyde's party after we left?"

"It was good." Lincoln poured a cup of coffee for Stella. Ignoring how her head was down he whispered into her ear. "I think we're good. Doesn't look like they heard us."

Underneath the table, Stella rolled her eyes.

* * *

At an undisclosed cafe, Stella waited with a sandwich she was nibbling. A bell chimed as the entrance opened to reveal a light brunette girl in blue and yellow. The tan teen waved her over and the girl waved back. Jordan took a seat across from Stella.

Picking up a menu she looked at it a bit. The two stayed quiet as a waitress came by and got a quick order. With her order in, Jordan started.

"So…"

"Mmmhmm…" Stella hummed back.

"It was good right?"

"Holy shit, yes!"

"I know right?!"

"Where does he get the energy?!"

"Why is he so erotic?!"

"My legs went wobbly!"

"Did he pull your hair?!"

"Oh my god, his family heard everything!"

"My sister said she wanted to meet the stud who made me moan so much!"

"I just-" Stella lent back, having someone who understands can be a bit overwhelming. "Wow, ya know?"

"Seriously, WOW!" Jordan also lent back lazily as her meal was delivered.

"Um, so are you planning on dating him?" The Asian girl asked her white friend.

"Uhh, no… are you?"

"I don't know."

Jordan rubbed her neck some. "I'd still like another go if that's okay with you?"

"Oh, yeah… be my guest… hehe."

"Cool…"

"Yeah, cool…"

"..."

"..."

"It's not just us right?"

"What?"

"Like are we just bad lays?" The brunette asked.

"No," Stella immediately responded. "I mean... I don't think so."

"He was just a virgin when we did it." Jordan rubbed her finger over the rim of her glass. "Maybe my past boyfriend was just bad at sex?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm not exactly that well experience…" The tan teen found herself also wondering.

"Maybe we should ask an expert?"

"Like who?"

"I thought I recognized you two." A punky hispanic girl in a purple hoodie came up to their table. "Long time no see."

The two teens looked at one another.

* * *

Jordan and Stella hovered above the well fucked face of Ronnie Anne in her hotel room.

"Well, I guess we weren't wrong." Jordan stated.

"Yeah," Stella agreed while licking her lips. "Lincoln's a monster."

"That. Was. Amazing!" The naked Hispanic managed out.

From what Ronnie had told them, she was in town to attend Lincoln's graduation party tomorrow and came early to hang. Being social media friends, Jordan knew Ronnie had gone through several boyfriends while attending school in the city. After some convincing, the city girl had agreed to give her old crush what should have been the ride of his life.

She had sorely underestimated Lincoln.

Choosing the uncomfortable hiding spot of the closet. The two watched as Ronnie Anne confidently welcomed Lincoln to her hotel room. She then proceeded to offer him taste of her. Producing a condom he was now keeping in his wallet, their slow and sensual sex scene turned into an animalistic rutting causing Ronnie Anne to spasm.

After thoroughly pounding the small Latin girl, Lincoln hid the scratch marks on his back with his orange polo. Giving Ronnie Anne a small breather, he promised to come back once he got more condoms. This allowed the two curious onlookers to finally exit the closet confines.

"So it's not just us."

"Totally."

"What do we do now?"

"Well…" Jordan sat on the bed. "I'm going to wait for him to come back."

"Seriously?" Stella raised an eyebrow. Her new found pole sister just shrugged. The Asian girl looked to the door, then back at the bed, back to the door, then back at the twitching Ronnie Anne. She took a seat. "Do you think this place is sound proof?"

* * *

"I thought we said we'd stop introducing him to our friends." Jordan tapped her foot at Ronnie Anne. It had been two months since their odd relationship had started with Lincoln and right now they were dealing with a major problem.

"Calm down, Jordan." Stella tried to bring order back to their trip to the city.

"What can I say," Ronnie Anne tried to defend herself. "She was lonely."

"Ugh, fine." All the girls turned to the woman in question. "Well, Mrs. Santiago? What do you have to say for yourself?"

The nurse simply gave a nervous smile while fiddling with a positive pregnancy test. "In my defense… I wasn't expecting him to be _that_ good."

**The End.**


End file.
